One Step Closer
by imthesrtaightuppimpwolf
Summary: AU: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Miroku are five friends going through the problems of high school, including romance, addiction, and cheating boyfriends and girlfriends. All together getting one step closer to a better life. please R&R.
1. My Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: So this is my first fic. I wrote with my friend Invader Puppet. So enjoy!

* * *

"Uh!" Kagome yelled as she turned off her ringing alarm. She pulled the covers over her head trying her best to block the sunlight from her eyes. 

"Kagome! Get up! Its time to go to school!" Kagome's mom yelled.

Kagome sat up in her bed, "I'm up!" _"Why does it have to be the first day of school?" _She asked herself as she stood up from her bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Are you up yet Kagome?!" Her mom asked.

"Yes!" She yelled back as she put on gray sweatpants, a white tank top, and white Adidas. She looked in her mirror, her brown eyes staring back at her as she thought to herself, "_Kami, I look horrible." _She ran out of her bedroom and into the driveway. She went inside her car and turned it on. Right when she heard the engine start she turned on her CD player and the song, "Vans" by The Pack came on. She backed out of her driveway and on her way to school.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of his beeping alarm clock. The noise was getting louder and louder by the second, irritating his sensitive ears. He growled and slammed his fist on the clock, causing it to break into pieces. He sat up in his bed, his hair in disarray, but a simple shake of his head made it go back into it's original shape. He stood up quickly throwing on a pair of black baggy pants, two chains leading to his back pocket, a red shirt with a black slip knot sweatshirt. He slipped on his black shoes and left his room. He left his house not even saying good-bye to his brother Sesshomaru. He started to walk to his school, trying to blow off steam. He had caught his girlfriend Kikyo cheating on him , and was going to confront her today.

* * *

Rin woke up to the sound of her mothers voice on the other side of the door, telling her to wake up. She stood up yawning and stretching her arms. Then she turned around and made her bed. She went to her closet and pulled out a black plaid skirt, a white button down shirt, her school tie and her black converse. She quickly dressed, brushed her hair and teeth and then went into the kitchen. She sat sown at the table as her mom put a plate of food in front of her. "Thanks mom." Rin said as she gave a smile. Her mom smiled back and turned around and started to clean the kitchen. Rin ate and then said good-bye to her family and walked out the front door. She walked to the bus stop and waited for it to come.

* * *

Kagome pulled into the school parking lot with "Vans" still blaring from the speakers. She got out of her car and then was pinned to her car door by her best friend Rin. Rin then put her hands on Kagome's waist and whispered in a seductive tone, "Hi."

"Hi Rin." Kagome said as she gave a slight smile and got out of her grip. They started to walk to the front of the school. Rin looked at Kagome up and down and then said,

"Damn Kagome, you look like shit."

"Thanks Rin, that's just what I needed to hear." Kagome told her.

"Your welcome!" Rin said happily.

They almost reached the front of the school when they saw Inuyasha walking up to Kikyo. "Hey Inuyasha!" Rin yelled as he was just about to tap Kikyo on the shoulder. He growled under his breath and whipped around to come face to face with his two friends. His face relaxed a bit when he saw the two girls smiling at him.

"Hey guys." He sighed as he followed them to a bench.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Well I was TRYING to talk to Kikyo." he answered.

"Why? You guys talk all the time on the phone, and when not on the phone you talk all lovey dovey in front of us. Its sickening!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well, what I was going to say wasn't all lovey dovey." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh my Kami! The world has stopped!" Kagome yelled as she fell on to the bench.

"Then what were you gonna say?" Rin asked as she sat down next to Kagome.

"You'll find out soon enough. The whole school will probably know in a minute." Inuyasha said as he left the girls and walked up to Kikyo. The girls watched the couple as Inuyasha said something, and then Kikyo's eyes got huge. Then she said something, then him again. Then Kikyo started to cry and she ran from Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha came back to his friends and sat down. He put his head back and sighed.

"So what happened." Rin asked. Inuyasha just stared at her.

"Wasn't it obvious?!" He asked.

"Was it?" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin, yes it was." Kagome said. Rin looked at them for a moment, then her eyes got wide and she said,

"Oh! I get it."

"I don't understand how you get straight A's." Inuyasha said.

"I am actually quite smart. I'm just slow in these situations." Rin said.

"Uh huh. Hey look it's Miroku and Sango." Kagome said as she pointed to the approaching friends. Miroku was wearing a short sleeve blue top, black baggy pants, black and white Adidas, and a NY cap. Sango was wearing camouflage capris, a white tank top, and green high top converse shoes.

"Hey." Rin said as Miroku and Sango sat down at the bench with their friends.

"We still going to Inuyasha's house this weekend?" Sango asked.

"We are still gonna spend the night at each others houses? Aren't we to old?" Miroku asked.

"No! Your never to old to spend the night!" Rin told him.

"I just thought we were to mature especially me." Miroku said.

"Yeah sure Miroku. Pretending your a pimp is so mature." Inuyasha said.

Miroku then put his cap to the side and said, "I am a pimp."

"The bell is gonna ring any minute. We should get inside." Rin said as she got up. She turned around to see her friends hadn't moved. "You guys coming?"

"Maybe later." Kagome said.

"No wonder why I have good grades, I actually go to class." Rin said as she picked up her back pack and started to walk to school.

* * *

At lunch Rin walked outside to see her friends in the same place she left them. She sighed and walked over to them. 

"So how was class?" Kagome asked.

"Horrible. I had two tests, and a ton of homework." Rin answered.

"That's why we don't go to class, because of that." Sango said as she pointed to Rin's back-pack that was about to bust open.

"You need to start though, or I will be going to collage alone!" Rin said.

"Yeah yeah." Miroku said as he waved his hand carelessly.

"Come on, lets eat." Kagome said as they took out their lunches and started to eat their food. When they were done Rin demanded that they come to class, so they agreed and started to walk into the school. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Rin headed toward math class, and Miroku and Sango to science class.

* * *

The weekend quickly came and everyone started to walk to Inuyasha's house for a fun weekend. Inuyasha's house two story four bedroom house. For a middle class house it was really nice. They walked inside dropping their back-packs on the floor and sat on the couch. 

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" Miroku asked.

Kagome and Rin put on huge smiles and put their arms around each others necks and said in unison, "Paradise Kiss!"

"Not again." Inuyasha groaned.

"But, its the best movie! It has romance, comedy, and action." Rin said.

"Where is the action in that movie huh? Because of the million times I have been forced to watch it, I saw no action." Sango said.

Kagome got a perverted smile on her face and said, "Lots of people in the movie get action, if you know what I mean."

"Ok, it will be on in a minute. Everybody know their parts?" Rin asked.

"Yes." they all said as they focused their eyes on the screen as the movie started to play.

"Gozen reiji tobidashita. Tobira wo kettobashite. Garasu no kutsu ga warete. Doresu mo yabureta. Nee akirete iru deshou?" Kagome sang with the Paradise Kiss theme song.

"Oikakete mo konai. Namida ga afurete mou hashirenai wa. Jerashii kamo...SE-TSU-NA-I...!! Lonely in Gorgeous." Rin sang, "Your turn Inuyasha!"

"No." He answered as he folded his arms.

"Yes you will dammit!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah...Party night...I'm Breaking my heart. Ima sugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii. Heddoraito ga hikaru...where are you Bad boy?" Inuyasha sang the last part quietly as Rin and Kagome tried their best not to laugh.

"Ai no SUKAAFU de namida wo fuite. Nani mo mienai. Hoshikuzu wo kaki atsume.Anata ni butsuketai. Naze kamau no? Jibun shika aisenai kuse ni...Shitsuren kamo...MAJI nano...?!" Sango said as her part ended.

"Lonely in Gorgeous Yeah...Party time...umaranai. Anata ga inai to karappo no sekai. Yume no tsuzuki ga mitai. I miss you Bad boy. Kirameki no naka ni tojikomenaide.Kowarete shimau wa." Miroku sang. Then they all started to sing together.

"Lonely in Gorgeous. I'm Breaking my heart. Where are you Bad boy? Lonely in Party night. Lonely in Gorgeous.I'm Breaking my heart. I miss you Bad boy. Lonely in Party time. Lonely in Gorgeous Yeah... Party night...waraenai. Nani mo iranai tada soba ni ite. Lonely in Gorgeous. Yeah...Party night...I'm Breaking my heart. Anata ga nokoshita kirameki no hako no naka de. Kodoku wo daite ugokenai. Nani mo iranai no tada soba ni ite. Hizamazuite watashi wo mite. Ai wo chikatte."

"I don't understand why we have to sing that song everytime we watch this movie." Inuyasha said.

"Come on, you know you like it. Admit it, you like it so much you even sing it in the shower." Kagome said.

"Keh, no way." He answered as the movie played.

* * *

After the movie was over they started to get ready to go to sleep. Rin took out her pajamas from her back-pack and headed toward the bathroom. When she was walking down the hall she saw Sesshomaru coming down the stairs. She smiled and said, "Hi." He looked at her showing no emotion. He didn't realize who she was for a moment. She had been friends with Inuyasha for years. And her, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have been coming over for years. But she had changed over the summer. She wasn't the same nerdy girl she was last year. She had gotten taller, bigger breasts, beautiful face complete with big brown eyes and lucious pink lips. 

"Hello." He answered as he finished looking her up and down. Rin had a shocked expression on her face. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's just, you have never talked to me before." She answered.

"There's a first time for everything isn't there?" He said as he walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "See you around." Rin's eyes got wide as he walked away. She could still feel his breath on her ear. She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey Rin, what took you so long?" Kagome asked. 

"Oh, I had to brush my teeth!" She answered.

"O.k. Well good night everybody." Kagome said as she went into her sleeping bag. They all took turns saying goodnight and then went inside their sleeping bags, and fell asleep soon after. But Rin stayed awake looking at the ceiling. _"Why did Sesshomaru talk to me? He has never talked to me."_ She thought to herself. She remembered how she felt when his hot breath was on her ear, it sent shivers down her spine. She shifted in her sleeping bag and then fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Miroku woke up first. He looked around and saw everyone asleep. Then he looked to the side of him and saw the woman of his desires. Sango. She was half way out of her sleeping bag, her backside toward him. He got an evil smile on his face, and looked around once more to make sure everyone was asleep, then he placed his hand on her rear and started to rub it. Sango's eyes shot open. She felt her ass being rubbed and she knew just who it was. She turned around and came face to face with the ass rubber himself. She gave a look that could kill, and Miroku knew he had made a mistake, a BIG mistake. He was instantly thrown into a wall making a loud crash and jolting everyone awake. 

"Oi! What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha asked as he sat up.

"That fucking pervert rubbed my ass, AGAIN!" Sango yelled as she started to make her way toward the half unconscious Miroku.

"Sango, you misunderstood me. I meant to run your back to wake you up, but I missed, consiterably." Miroku said.

"Bull shit!" Sango yelled as she was trying to be held back by Kagome.

"Sango, calm down." Kagome said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! That hentai is going to die!" Sango yelled while trying to get out of Kagome's grasp.

"Rin, could you help me here?!" Kagome asked.

"I would love to, but I seem to be stuck in my sleeping bag." Rin said as she squirmed, trying to get out of the wrath of her sleeping bag. Sango started to laugh as she looked at her struggling friend. The laughter soon turned into insane laughter, causing everyone to look at her with big eyes. "What's going on?" Rin asked.

"Sango's gone insane. Nice job Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"Sango?" Miroku asked as he started to make his way toward the girl.

"Miroku, im going to kill you." Sango said.

"Sango, just come and sit down." Kagome said. Sango took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"O.k, except for the moment of insanity, im ok." Sango said.

"That's great in all, but im still stuck!" Rin yelled as she squirmed even more. Kagome walked toward her friend with a sigh and untangled the bag from her. Rin then stood up smiling and said,

"Thanks!"

"So what are we going to do today?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on the couch.

"How about we get ready and go for a walk. Its a beautiful day." Sango suggested as she sat on the couch as far away from Miroku as possible.

"Sounds good." Kagome said.

* * *

After they got dressed and ate some breakfast, they left the house. It was a hot sunny day, and the flowers were in bloom, the most perfect day for a walk. They thought that nothing could make this day horrible. Oh how wrong they were. After they walked around for a while, they reached the park, and decided they would stay there for an hour or so. Rin went on the swings, Miroku and Sango went on the play equipment, and Kagome and Inuyasha sat on a bench. 

"Oh my Kami, look how high im going!" Rin yelled as she went higher on the swing.

"Yeah, that's great Rin!" Kagome yelled sarcastically. "So Inuyasha," Kagome started as she turned to look at her friend, "how are you holding up with the whole Kikyo thing?"

"Fine." He answered.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Come on. Talk."

"There's nothing to talk about! She cheated on me ok?! That's all!" He yelled.

"She cheated on you?" Kagome asked ignoring his anger. He didn't answer. "Inuyasha," She started as she put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Inuyasha sighed.

"It's alright. It wasn't the first time someone cheated on me." Inuyasha said.

"You need to find a good woman you know?" Kagome said with wide eyes.

"No, no! Your not gonna set me up on a date again." Inuyasha told her.

"Well." Kagome said as she crossed her arms and turned away.

"Someone push me higher!" Rin suddenly yelled. Kagome sighed as she started to make her way toward her giggling friend but then stopped when someone put their arms around her waist.

"What the fuck?!" Kagome yelled as she turned around to come face to face with her boyfriend. "Koga!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey."he said as he kissed her on the lips. And watching all of this from a short distance was a very angry hanyou. A growl was forming in his throat but to only he he could hear, or so he thought. "What the fuck are you growling at dog?" Koga asked.

"Koga." Kagome said in a tone. She never liked it when Koga called Inuyasha names. She knew it pissed him off.

"What? I don't think he should be growling at me when I kiss MY woman." Koga said.

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up from the bench and started to make his way to Koga. "Who said she was your woman?!" He yelled as he punched Koga straight in the jaw.

"Since two nights ago when she was at my place." Koga answered as he stood up.

"Guys, quit it." Kagome said as she stood in the middle of them, trying to hide the blush that was on her cheeks.

"Its fine, I'll go." Inuyasha said as he turned around and started to leave the park.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled after him, but he continued to walk.

"Oh shit." Rin said as she looked at Miroku and Sango.

"Let him go." Koga said as he put his arms around Kagome's waist again.

"No, I should go after him." Kagome said as she tried to get out of Koga's grasp, but he just held on tighter. "Koga let go." Koga growled slightly and released Kagome and she started to run after Inuyasha.

"So." Rin said as she started to swing again.

* * *

So, what did you think? Tell me in the review if you have any questions. So yeah, press that beautiful little purple button. It makes me smile. 


	2. Kissing and Cutting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran trying to reach Inuyasha.

"Just leave me alone Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

Kagome caught up to him and grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"Just let me go Kagome."

"Im sorry for what Koga said." Kagome started, "But I'm flattered that you got jealous over me." She said with a smirk.

"I'm not jealous!" He yelled.

"Oh? Then what was that back there?"

"I was just, I was just standing up for you. He shouldn't mark you as his woman, your not property."

"Inuyasha. That's so sweet!" Kagome yelled as she embraced him in a hug, catching him off guard.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said as he hugged her back.

"So since we are having this nice moment, you don't mind if Koga comes back to your place to spend the night with us right? No? Great, thanks!" Kagome said as she ran back to the park.

"Wait! Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her.

* * *

"So." Rin said again as she swinged higher.

"Oh Kami! Would you shut up?!" Sango yelled.

"Someone's cranky." Rin answered.

"Hey guys." Kagome said as she arrived back at the park.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he also arrived at the park.

"So Koga, you want to come over with us tonight?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Um, sure." Koga answered.

"Dammit! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he caught up to her.

"What?" She asked innocently. Inuyasha sighed and said,

"Nothing, lets get back to my house."

* * *

After they left the park they went back to Inuyasha's house and went to his back yard to the pool.

"Inuyasha, your so lucky you have a pool." Rin said as she put on some sun-tan lotion.

"Yeah I'm so lucky to have all my friends use me for my pool." He answered with a smile.

"Hey Kagome, come into the pool with me." Koga said.

"No, I think im gonna stay in the sun for a while." She answered.

"Oh really." Koga said as he stood next to her her lawn chair with an evil look on his face.

"Koga, don't you dare!" She yelled, but it was to late. He picked her up bridal style and walked over to the pool. "Koga!" She yelled as he dropped her into the pool.

"Nice one!" Rin yelled as she fell of her lawn chair laughing.

"You think its so funny Rin?" Kagome said as she got out of the pool. "Lets see how you like it." She said as she picked Rin up.

"When did you get this freakishly strong?!" Rin asked.

"I lift weights." Kagome answered simply as she dropped her in the pool.

"Sango, may I rub your back with sun-tan lotion?" Miroku asked as he held up the bottle.

"Uh, sure." Sango said as she laid on her stomach. Miroku poured some of the lotion on his hands and rubbed them together. He then rubbed his hands on her shoulders then further down, more down, until... "MIROKU!" Sango yelled as she pushed him into the pool.

"You just never give it a rest do you?" Inuyasha asked as he crouched next to the pool. Miroku smirked and grabbed onto Inuyasha's shoulders and pulled on him causing him to fall into the pool. Inuyasha came back up to the surface his hair soaking wet and his ears twitching, trying to get the water off.

* * *

"I'm going to get in my p.js." Rin said as she grabbed her back-pack with her clothes in it and started to make her way to the bathroom, not noticing that someone was watching her the whole time, with piercing gold eyes. Rin closed the bathroom door and sat her bag down on the floor. She stepped out of her bathing suit and squeezed the water from it into the sink. She dried herself of with a towel and put on her pajama's. She went out of the bathroom and closed the door, and when she turned around she came face to face with Sesshomaru. "Oh, hi Sesshomaru." She said with a smile.

"Hello." He said as he stepped forward causing her to step back. He did this until she was up against the wall.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked as he placed his hands on her waist. Her eyes went wide as he went closer to her face, his lips barely two centimeters apart from hers. He smiled slightly as he heard her breathing get slightly ragged.

"Nothing you apparently don't want me to do." He told her as he pushed up against her, his lips still not touching hers.

"O-oh." He pushed his lips on hers, causing a gasp from Rin as her eyes closed half way. She closed her eyes and let a light moan escape her lips as he pushed into her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, and just as she was about to open her mouth they heard someone say,

"Am I interrupting something?" Rin's eyes shot open and she looked to where the voice was coming from. Her lips still on Sesshomaru she saw Inuyasha with his arms crossed over his chest, with a confused look on his face. Sesshomaru growled slightly and pulled his lips away from Rin and said,

"We'll finish this later." And with that he left her there, not even acknowledging his brother. Rin watched him leave and then her eyes went back to Inuyasha.

"I'm just gonna, go to sleep now." She said as she laughed nervously and started to walk out of the room.

"Yeah, you go do that Rin." Inuyasha said as he watched her go into the living room.

* * *

Rin went back into the living room with a nervous smile on her face, and Inuyasha came in soon after her. "So Rin," Inuyasha started, "Should I tell Kagome, or are you going to tell her?"

"No! Don't tell her!" Rin said.

"Tell me what?" Kagome asked.

"That her and Ses-" Inuyasha started but was cut of by Rin tackling him.

"Don't listen to him!" Rin said.

"You didn't have to tackle me!" Inuyasha said as he sat up.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kagome asked.

"Nothing! Inuyasha is just going to keep his mouth shut, or I'll tell Kagome his secret!" Rin said. Inuyasha's eyes got wide.

"No Rin no!" Inuyasha said.

"Then keep your mouth shut!" Rin said.

"You know I'll find out sooner or later, I always do." Kagome told them.

"Yeah ok. Lets go to sleep now!" Rin said as she went into her sleeping bag.

"I agree, I'm exhausted." Sango said as she also went in her sleeping bag.

"All right." Kagome said as she went to Koga and laid down next to him. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her closer.

"Good night everyone!" Rin yelled from the depths of her sleeping bag.

* * *

In the middle of the night Kagome woke up and quietly stood up, trying not to wake up Koga. She made her way to the bathroom. When she came back to the living room, her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the dark, so she found her way toward her boyfriend who was still sleeping soundly. She wrapped her arms around him, and he responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Kagome?" Koga asked as he woke up. He noticed the absence of his girlfriend and stood up. He couldn't see in the dark room so he went over to the wall and turned on the light. What he saw shocked him. There in front of him was Inuyasha and Kagome cuddling. Their arms around each-other and sleeping. "What the hell is THIS?!" Koga yelled causing everyone to wake up.

"Wha-what?" Kagome said as she opened her eyes, and saw gold eyes staring back at her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What are you doing sleeping with her?!" Koga yelled as he snatched her up in his arms.

"Koga, it wasn't his fault. I must have thought he was you. It was so dark I couldn't see." Kagome said quickly. Koga looked at Inuyasha once more and then said,

"Is this true mutt?"

"I'm not a fucking mutt!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Just answer the damn question." Koga said.

"Yeah. Its true." Inuyasha answered. Koga stared at Inuyasha and started to take Kagome back to their sleeping area. Kagome mouthed the word "sorry" to Inuyasha as she walked past him. Inuyasha turned off the light and they all went back to sleep, except for Inuyasha who could still smell Kagome's scent on his clothes and blanket. He inhaled her scent, the aroma lulling him to sleep.

* * *

That morning Rin woke up first and crawled out of her sleeping bag. She looked around at her sleeping friends and smiled at how peaceful they looked. Then she frowned at the thought of them waking up and yelling.

"I can never get THAT much peace." She whispered to herself as she stood up and stretched. She fumbled with her back pack and pulled out her clothes. As she started to make her way to the bathroom. She froze. She looked around and saw no one, so she continued to make her way down the hall, her eyes peeled for a certain someone. When she made it to the bathroom she let out a sigh. Then she jumped and dropped her clothes on the floor when she felt a clawed hand on her waist.

"I told you we would finish this." A voice said in her ear.

"Yeah," Rin started as she turned around, "what is THIS?" she asked. He chuckled as he gripped tighter on her waist.

"When I see a beautiful girl, I take her. As simple as that." Sesshomaru answered as he kissed her neck. Rin got a pissed off look on her face as she pushed him off of her.

"You asshole!" She yelled as she slapped him across the face. "What am I to you? A whore?!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh? Then how did you mean it?" Rin asked a she placed her hands on her hips.

"I meant it as a com-" He started but was cut off by Kagome coming into the room.

"What the hell is all this yelling about?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. Rin looked at Kagome, then at Sesshomaru.

"Uh, I, uh." Rin stuttered.

"Oh did you guys tell her about yesterday?" Inuyasha asked as he also came into the room.

"What happened yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha." Rin growled.

"So that's not what this is about?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then at Rin. Then her eyes got wide.

"Oh my Kami!" Kagome yelled.

"There is nothing going on. Apparently I'm just a whore." Rin said.

"I told you that's not what i meant!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"You called her a whore?" Kagome asked in an angry tone.

"No, no I did not." Sesshomaru answered.

"He hinted toward it." Rin stated. Kagome had a pissed off look on her face, and Inuyasha was grinning.

"Well Sesshomaru, looks like you got yourself in some trouble." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked at Rin once more and smiled slightly. He stepped forward still looking at her and then put his fingers on her chin and raised her face to meet his.

"By no means would I call Rin a whore." Sesshomaru said as he lightly kissed her lips. "For that would truly mess up my chances of having her." Rin looked at him with a confused look.

"Yeah right. Your a guy, and all guys think with the wrong part of their body." Rin said harshly. Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled.

"Perhaps so." He said as he chuckled slightly. He let go of her chin and started to walk upstairs to his room, leaving the three teenagers alone.

"Rin can we go talk?" Kagome asked. Rin turned toward Inuyasha with a pleading look on her face. "Now!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed Rin's arm and started to drag her into another room.

"No! Help!" Rin yelled as she was dragged around a corner. Inuyasha shrugged and went into the living room with his other friends.

* * *

"Rin, take a seat." Kagome said as she pointed to a chair.

"All right." Rin said as she sat down.

"I see that the time has come that you are getting interested with the opposite sex. And I think its time that we have "The Talk" Rin." Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled.

"No, don't interrupt me Rin." Kagome said with a stern look on her face. "You see when a girl and a guy are "In the moment" they do something called 'sex'. The man puts his pe-"

"No! Don't go any further! I know Kagome! I know what happens!" Rin said quickly.

"You do? Oh, all right then." Kagome said.

"Kami. You didn't think I knew what happens? I'm not a baka! And what makes you think I will be doing THAT?" Rin asked.

"Well I just thought with this whole Sesshomaru thing that you might get curious."

Rin blushed and moved her head to the side.

"There is nothing going on with Sesshomaru and I. He apparently thought I was going to be a good lay." Rin started as she stood up and made her way toward the door, "Though that doesn't mean I haven't thought about, that." Rin whispered as she exited the room. Kagome sniffled and wiped away an invisible tear and said,

"My little Rin is growing up."

* * *

After everyone returned to the living room they all ate breakfast, packed up their things and left. Koga walked Kagome home and asked her if she would stop by at his house that evening. She agreed and then went inside her house. Miroku walked Sango home, resisting on touching her ass again. And Rin walked home by herself, and wasn't greeted home like she thought she would be. Right when she walked through the door she saw her mother. Her mother turned around with an angry expression on her face.

"What the hell have you been doing in school Rin?!" Rin's mother yelled.

"What?" Rin asked confused.

"Your teacher just called and told me you failed you test on Friday."

"Wow, I failed?" Rin asked shocked.

"Yes you failed! I did not raise you like this Rin. You have never failed anything and I sure as hell wont let you start now!" Rin's mother said as she stepped closer to Rin.

"Im sorry! It was one test! Its not a big deal!" Rin yelled.

"It is a big deal! You will not be a failure Rin! I wont allow it!"

"Kami! Just shut up! Its one fucking test!" Rin yelled, but covered her mouth as she realized her choice of words. Her mother had never heard her use 'bad' words. Her mother stepped before and held up her shaking hand. She slapped Rin across the face causing Rin to stumble back from the impact. Rin placed her hand on her cheek and hissed from the pain.

She looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. Rin got up and ran to her room slamming the door shut and locking it. She fell on her knees and started to cry. She then quickly wiped her tears away, and stood up. She walked over to a jewelry box and opened it. She moved some of the necklaces and bracelets aside to show four sharp shards of glass. She took one in her hand and sat on her bed. She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and placed the cold glass on her wrist.

"She makes me so angry!" Rin said in a loud whisper as she applied pressure and dragged the glass across her wrist. "And she slapped me!" Rin said as she made another line of blood. "She makes me do this. She's the reason why I do this to myself!" She said as she went deeper into her wrist, not noticing she had cut her vein in the process. Her tears started to mix with the blood as she closed her eyes. She felt whoosy, and her head started to go back in forth. She opened her eyes to see blood pouring out of her wrist. She gasped. She fell on the floor, her body weak as more blood kept coming out. She closed her eyes hoping to stop the dizziness she felt. Then she fell unconscious.

* * *

"I'm going out!" Kagome yelled to her mother as she stepped out the door. She started to walk over to Koga's house. When she reached his house she went up the front steps and knocked on his door. No one answered so she knocked again. Koga answered with a sheet over his bottom half.

"Kagome, I forgot you were coming." He said.

"Koga! Come back!" A girl said as she came out with a blanket wrapped over her body. Koga closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes he saw Kagome staring at the girl in shock.

"I guess I came at a bad time." Kagome said as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled after her but she didn't turn around. She quickened her pace until she was running. She didn't know where she was going but she just had to get away from there.

After running for a while she realized where she was going. She was almost at Inuyasha's house. She started to run faster until she was at his front door. She knocked loudly and he quickly opened it.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked worried. She didn't answer. She just fell in his arms crying harder then before. He was surprised at first but then wrapped his arms around her.

"Koga, h-he, was fucking someone." She managed to say. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away slightly so he could look at her. He sighed and grabbed her hand leading her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her next to him. She leaned into him so her head was on his chest. He started to stroke her back trying to relax her.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He told her. "You deserve so much better then that asshole." Kagome wrapped her arm around his waist, holding on to him like a life line.

"Thanks Inu." She told him as she sniffled.

"I hate seeing you like this." He said as he put his hand on her cheek and lifted her head so she was looking at him. He wiped her tears away and she smiled lightly.

She started to move closer to his face, and he went closer to hers until their lips were touching. Inuyasha mentally cheered. This is what he had always wanted, an now he was getting it. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him, and she put her arms around his neck. They pulled away and looked at each other. She was straddling him and he had his hands on her waist. He smiled.

"You have no idea how long i have wanted this." he said. She smiled back at him and lightly kissed his lips. She then laid her head on his chest.

"Same here." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Its just, you have always dated other girls so I thought you weren't interested. So I just started to date guys, and girls." Kagome said as she lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha. "That explains why you were so jealous!"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Uh huh. Sure."

* * *

A half a hour passed and Rin's mother had cooled down so she decided to go and talk to her daughter.

"Rin." She said as she knocked on the door. "Rin open up, I want to talk to you." she said as she jiggled the door knob. "Unlock the door Rin." She said but she still got no answer. She took in a big breath and found the key that was on top of the door frame. "You know I hate it when you lock your door." She said as she placed the key in the lock and turned it. She gasped when she saw her daughter unconscious on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She ran over to her daughter and turned her on her back. Her face had no color and she was barely breathing. She took out her cell phone and called 911. They quickly came and put her on a stretcher and loaded her into an ambulance.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were kissing once again when Kagome's cell phone started to ring. She ignored it until it stopped ringing. Then it ringed again and she sighed.

"Hold on." Kagome said as she took her phone out of her pocket. "It's Rin's mom." She said with a confused look on her face. "She never calls me." She said as she flipped her phone open. "Hello?" She asked. The person on the other line talked and Kagome's eyes got wide and she gasped. "I'll be right there." She said as she closed her phone.

"What did she say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin's, in the hospital."

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! I know, cliffhanger! Review and I will update sooner. 


	3. The Apocalypse Is Coming!

A/n: So sorry it took so long to get you guys this chapter! but here it is, and i hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer/Imthesrtuppimpwolf: I do not own Inuyasha...

Invader puppet: And I dont own the hottness of Sesshomaru. But I do own this life size Sesshomaru doll! (squeezes doll)

Imthesrtuppimpwolf: (sigh) you such an idiot.

Invader puppet: BUT IM YOUR IDIOT!

Imthesrtuppimpwolf: ...

* * *

"So tell me what happened." Inuyasha said as he started the ignition of Sesshomaru's car.

"Rin is in the hospital. Apparently she tried to commit suicide." Kagome answered.

"Why would Rin, try to commit suicide? That makes no sense."

"Something must have really upset her." Kagome said as the hospital came into view. Kagome jumped out of the car before it stopped and rushed to the door, followed by Inuyasha. "What room is Rin Tamaka in?" Kagome asked a nurse.

"Room 115 on the fifth floor." The nurse answered.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and started to run to the elevator. Kagome ran, dragging Inuyasha with her to Rin's room. She threw the door open and ran inside. "Oh Kami." Kagome said as she rushed to Rin's bed. Her face was pale and her breathing was shallow, and her wrists were restrained to the bed.

"Hello Kagome, Inuyasha." Rin's mother said as she stood up from her chair.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I walked into her room, and she had cut her wrists really deep." She answered.

"Did something happen that made her upset?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing that serious. Could you stay with her? I need to talk to the doctor to see if they can up the dose of her medicine." Rin's mom answered. Kagome nodded and watched her leave the room. Kagome sat next to Rin, placing her hand in hers.

"Medicine? What's she talking about?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to Rin's bed. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha.

"Have you heard of bipolar?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"Well, Rin suffers from it. She goes in and out of depression."

"Rin? This Rin? Depressed? The Rin that never stops talking and smiling?"

"Yeah. She hides it well huh?"

"I just, cant believe it."

"She takes anti-depressants, that's what they are talking about."

"Has she done anything like this before?"

"Once. But it was never this serious. She just cut herself up really bad. Not bad enough for her to be in the hospital." Kagome answered as Rin stirred. She fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey guys. What are you doing in my room?" Rin asked.

"Rin, your in the hospital." Kagome said.

"Why?" Rin asked confused.

"Because you tried to commit suicide." Inuyasha told her. Rin snorted.

"No I didnt. I was just cutting. Then i- oh, I see why you thought I tried to commit suicide! I accidently cut to deep." Rin said as she looked down and saw the restraints. "What the hell?" Rin said as she started to pull on them.

"Just relax Rin." Kagome said.

"Fuck!" Rin yelled.

"Rin! Just relax dammit!" Kagome yelled.

"Well." Rin said as she stopped pulling on her restraints.

"Why did you do this Rin?" Kagome asked.

"My mom didn't tell you?" Rin asked.

"No, she said it was nothing that serious." Inuyasha said.

"Not that serious?! Are you kidding? She slapped me!" Rin yelled.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked,

"Cause I failed a test." She answered.

"That's no reason to slap you. She knows how sensitive you are." Kagome said.

"I'm not sensitive!" Rin yelled.

"Yeah sure. This is the person who cries from 'The Notebook'." Kagome said.

"Who doesn't cry at the movie? They died together!" Rin yelled.

"Well its nice to see you woke up Rin." The doctor said as he walked into the room with Rin's mother behind him.

"My baby!" Rin's mother yelled as she ran over to Rin hugging her.

"Get off me!" Rin yelled.

"I Can hug you if I want." Rin's mother said.

"I don't blame her. How could you slap her?" Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She said the f-word." Her mother said.

"Like she hasn't said it be-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha, your so dense." Kagome said.

"Am not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So doctor, when can Rin come out of the hospital?" Kagome asked as she sat back down next to Rin.

"We are going to keep her until Monday. We need to make sure she wont do this again." The doctor said as he smiled.

"Oh! Haha! I just love hilarious doctor's! Your just so funny!" Rin said sarcastically causing the doctors smile to disappear.

"Well, just get some rest and you can leave tomorrow." The doctor said as he started to make his way toward the door. "Oh, and I suggest you put her in counsling."

"Screw you!" Rin yelled as the doctor left. "I hate counseling!"

"Well, I already made an appointment for you to meet a very good counselor, Dr.S" Rin's mom said.

"Thanks a lot mom." Rin said sarcastically.

"Well I have to go, your brother is at home and I don't want to leave him for to long." Rin's mother said as she stepped to Rin's bed and leaned in to kiss her but Rin moved her face to the side. Her mother sighed and left the room.

"So, depression huh?" Inuyasha said a he sat down on the other side of Rin.

"Yeah." Rin said.

"Oh!" Kagome yelled.

"What?" Rin asked. Kagome leaned into Rin's ear and whispered something and Rin started squealing.

"Really?! Yay! Its about time!" Rin yelled as she looked to Inuyasha and smiled. "What about Koga?"

"He was a, fucking with Ayame." Kagome answered.

"Oh! He's gonna get his ass kicked!" Rin yelled as she started to pull on her restraints again.

"Rin, its fine." Kagome said.

"Fine my ass." Rin said.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over." a nurse said.

"All right. We'll see you later Rin." Kagome said as she gave her hug.

"See ya." Inuyasha said as he also gave her hug.

"Bye!" Rin yelled as they left.

* * *

"O.k Miroku, just do it." Miroku told himself as he reached for his phone. "Just call her." He dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A feminine voice asked.

"Hello Sango!" Miroku said.

"Miroku? What's up?"

"I was, uh, just wondering, if you wanted to go out?"

"I don't know..."

"I promise I will keep my hands to myself!"

"O.k then."

"Then lets meet at Wacdonalds in ten minutes."

"All right, sounds good."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Yeah! I rock!" Miroku yelled as he did a victory dance.

* * *

"Sango! Over here!" Miroku yelled as he waved Sango over to his table.

"Hey Miroku." She said as she sat down.

"How have you been?" Miroku asked.

"Good. You?" She answered.

"I'm great now that your here." He said as he gave her a smile. Sango blushed.

"Did you hear about Rin?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I was shocked." Miroku answered.

"I would have visited her, but visiting hours were over when I was told what happened."

"Same here."

"So, was there a reason why you wanted me to go out with you?" Sango asked.

"I just wanted to spend time with you." He answered. Sango smiled.

"Your being so nice today Miroku. And you haven't tried to touch my ass. Are you feeling all right?" Sango asked as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Im fine Sango." Miroku told her as he took her hand off his forehead and into his hand. "I just wanted to spend more time with you. And, I want to tell you how I feel about you."

"How you feel about me?" Sango asked confused.

"Yes. I, really like you Sango. I like you a lot, and I have for a long time." He told her as he looked at the floor. She cupped her hand around his cheek and lifted his face to meet hers. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I really like you too, Miroku."

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled as Inuyasha came into the house after he dropped Kagome off at her house.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What the hell are you doing taking my car?!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I had to go to the hospital." Inuyasha told him simply.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No, really. Rin was in the hospital and I had to take Kagome there to see her."

"What happened to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"What do you care?" Inuyasha asked as he went into the kitchen.

"Just answer the damn question." Sesshomaru said as he followed him into the kitchen. Inuyasha grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Someone's pushy today." Inuyasha said as he took a sip of his water. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"What happened to her?" he growled.

"She slit her wrists." Inuyasha told him as Sesshomaru let him go. "Why did you want to know? Do you like her or something?"

"That's none of your concern." Sesshomaru said in his normal monotone voice.

"You do! Oh Kami! Sesshomaru likes someone! That means only one thing," Inuyasha started.

"And what's that?" Sesshomaru asked unamused.

"The apocalypse is coming!"

* * *

Kagome growled as her phone ringed for the twentieth time that day. She grabbed it and looked at the caller Id.

"Koga." She growled. She threw it in the corner of her room and and covered her head with her pillow. She sighed happily when it stopped ringing. And right as she was about to crossover to dream land, it rang again.

"Dammit!" She yelled as she grabbed the phone and flipped it open, with out looking at who it was.

"What?!" She barked into the phone.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Nothing, what's up?"

"You will never guess what I just found out."

"What?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"Sesshomaru likes Rin!" Inuyasha said. Kagome spit out her soda in a spray.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. Can you believe it? He was all worried when I told him about Rin. You should have seen the worry in his eyes."

"That's sweet."

"I never knew that Sesshomaru could ever like someone. I didn't even know he possessed that emotion." Inuyasha said as Kagome laughed.

"Yeah. So, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Talking to you." Inuyasha answered.

"Well no shit baka. I'm really tired, I think i might take a nap."

"Ok then. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later k?"

"All right. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome said as she hung up her phone and put it on the ground. She sighed and laid down on her bed on her back. She looked up at the ceiling thinking about the day.

"So much shit happened today..." She said to herself as she remembered everything that happened that day.

"Koga cheated on me," She started as she frowned, "Inuyasha and I made out," She said as she smiled, "and Rin almost died." She said as she frowned again. "What a day." And with that she rolled over on her side and fell asleep, not noticing the eyes that were watching her from her window.

"If you think Im going to let you go that easily Kagome, your wrong. You are MY woman. Not that mutts. You just wait, I'll have you running into my arms in no time. I do not loose." The figure jumped from his place in a tree near Kagome's window and off into the dark night.

* * *

"Well this is just great," Rin started, "how the hell am I supposed to go to sleep when I'm handcuffed to a bed?! What if i have to itch my head?" She asked herself. "Oh great! Now My head itches! Dammit! And I cant reach the nurse button! I can not wait until I'm outa here."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so the real action starts next chapter. Who is Rin's counselor? Who was the dark figure? Will Miroku and Sango's relationship go further? And what about Inuyasha and Kagome? Find out next chapter! If you review it comes sooner... 


	4. Free Porn

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Invader Puppet: And I dont own the sexi-

Imthesrtuppimpwolf: DONT!

Invader Puppet: Fine...

* * *

Rin stood outside, in front of a building. She stared at the door that would lead her to counseling. She hesitated for a moment before she reached out for the door handle. She opened the door and stepped inside.

She looked around at the nicely furnished building, noticing the couches and plants. Anything to stare at, so she could stall. She walked toward the elevator and pressed the 'up' button.

When she heard the 'ding', she stepped inside and pressed the third floor button. As the doors closed she sighed. It had only been one day since she was out of the hospital. She had bandages on her left wrist, reminding her exactly why she was going to counseling.

Still, she hated it more than anything. Telling someone you just met about your life, and how you feel, just wasn't something she like to do.

When the doors opened she mentally cursed. She walked out of the elevator and into the waiting room. She walked over to the receptionists desk waiting for the woman to get off of the phone.

"What can I do for you?" The woman asked.

"My name is Rin Tamaka. I'm here for my counseling appointment with Dr. S." Rin answered.

"He's finishing up an appointment, he will be done in a minute. Go ahead and take a seat." The woman told her as she motioned to the seats behind Rin. Rin nodded and sat down on a chair.

She sat for about ten minutes until someone came out of the room, with a smile on his face. The receptionist talked to him for a while then he left.

"You can go in now." She told Rin. Rin got up from her seat and walked over to the door. She opened it and stepped inside. There was a leather chair, that you could put your feet on in the middle of the room. There was a big window showing the business of the streets. And there was a desk, with a chair, that was turned so Rin couldn't see who was siting in it.

"Take a seat." The person said. It was a males voice.

_"I had to have a MALE counsler?! Shit!" _Rin thought as she sat down on the chair.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"Great." Rin answered sarcastically.

"I take it you don't want to be here?"

"No shit."

"Well you should have thought of that before you cut yourself." He said. Rin slightly gasped as she turned her head to where the man was sitting. She glared as she flipped him off. He chuckled.

"There is no need for such crude gestures, Miss. Tamaka." He told her.

"And there is no need to be an asshole." Rin countered. The man chuckled, but still didn't turn his chair around.

"Care to tell me why you did that to yourself?" He asked.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I just met you. And before I tell you about myself, you'll have to earn my trust."

"I see. So your being stubborn."

"No. I'm just uncomfortable with telling someone I just met about myself. I only tell these things to my best friend."

"O.k then. What can I do to earn your trust?"

"Well, you could start by letting me see your face." Rin said.

"No."

"And why not? Are you butt ugly or something?"

"No. Its just more comfortable for me, and believe me, you too, that I don't revile myself to you."

"Whatever." Rin whispered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Then, tell me about yourself."

"I wont tell you anything about me, unless you tell me about yourself."

"O.k. Then for every question I ask you, you can ask me a question."

"All right."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on his couch, studying for a test.

"Lets take a break." Inuyasha said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"O.k." Kagome said as she laid back on the couch. Inuyasha pulled her onto him so she was laying on his chest. She smiled up at him. He leaned down so there lips brushed over each others. Kagome, who was unsatisfied with the lack of kissing, lifted her head up more so their lips were on each others. He ran his tongue on her lower lip, causing her to moan into his mouth. She slightly opened her mouth, and Inuyasha thrust his tongue into her. Kagome moved her arms around his neck, as he attacked her mouth.

They broke away breathless as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Damn." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. When their lips separated, Kagome kissed him again. He gasped at her forcefulness, and Kagome took the opportunity and thrust her tongue into his mouth.

He placed his arms around her waist as her tongue rubbed against his. They broke away again, their foreheads resting against each other's, and their eyes closed.

"That was one hell of a kiss." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled as she stared into his eyes.

"We should probably start studying." Kagome said as she started to get up, but Inuyasha held on to her tighter. He nuzzled into the side of her neck.

"But we just got started." He said huskily.

"Oh did we?" Kagome asked as she smiled. Inuyasha kissed her neck as Kagome leaned her head to the side to give him better access. He started to suck on the tender flesh, causing her to moan. Then he trailed kiss's form her neck to her collar bone.

He lowered her down onto the couch and slipped his hands under her shirt. He pushed her bra over her breasts. One of his hands lightly squeezed her breast, as the other one pinched her nipple. Kagome threw her head back as she moaned, encouraging him to continue is ministrations.

"Inuyasha." She moaned. He pushed her shirt over her head, and latched his mouth on one of her nipples. His tongue ran over it as he sucked. Kagome raised her chest to his mouth, causing him to take more of her breast into his mouth.

She slipped her hands into his hair, holding him into place. He moved up to her neck, sucking on the skin. He slightly bit down, causing Kagome to moan once again. He started to suck again. After a minute he pulled back and looked at his work.

"Did you just give me a hickey?" Kagome asked Inuyasha grinned and placed his mouth on the other side of her neck.

"I got to let people know what's mine."

* * *

"Miroku, for the last time, keep your hands to yourself!" Sango yelled.

"But Sango, we are together now. Don't you think we should take our relationship to the next level?" Miroku asked.

"We have been together for one day! I'm not agreeing to having sex with you!"

"But-"

"No buts! We have to study! Though, I don't know why agreed to be your study partner..."

Miroku sighed and went back to reading his books, with an occasional glance at Sango's backside.

"Can i just have ONE rub?" Miroku begged. Sango sighed and looked at him.

"Fine, but then you have to shut up." She told him. Miroku grinned and placed his hand on her butt and started to rub, with an occasional squeeze. Sango bit her lower lip, trying her best not to let a moan escape her mouth.

Another squeeze, and Sango moaned, just load enough for Miroku to hear. Miroku's grin went even wider, and Sango knew it, without even looking at him. He leaned in to her ear, his breath tickling.

"Do you like this, Sango?" He whispered. Sango hesitated before she nodded. He took his other hand and moved her face to look at him. He kissed her softly, before moving her to sit on his lap, so she was straddling him. He moved his hand so both of them her holding her butt, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips still attached.

He ran his tongue on her lower lip, and Sango opened up. Their tongues clashed together, rubbing against each other, as moans escaped their mouths. Sango pushed her hips against his, causing Miroku to gasp. Sango pushed her tongue into his mouth, while rubbing her hips against the bulge in his pants.

They broke away breathless, and gasping for air. Miroku was shocked that Sango let him go that far. He smiled and kissed her cheek, as he held her close to him. She held him back, snuggling in to the crook of his neck.

* * *

Rin and her counselor had been asking each other questions for forty five minutes.

"O.k then, what your favorite, animal?" Rin asked. She was sitting on the chair her legs crossed, her face towards the chair.

"Dog. What's yours?" Dr. S asked.

"I like penguins. I just think that they are so cuddly." Rin answered.

_"This guy isn't so bad. He actually seems interested in what I have to say. He hasn't even asked me why I cut myself yet, and he had plenty of opportunities."_ Rin thought.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. Rin stared at the chair confused.

"Um, no. I had a couple boyfriends and girlfriends in the past."

"Oh, Ok." He said, Rin raised her eyebrows, a little confused.

"Do, you have a wife or somthin?" Rin asked. He sighed.

"No. I haven't had a girlfriend in a while. And I have never been married."

"Well, your only twenty three," Rin started, remembering form one of the questions that he was twenty three, "You still have plenty of time."

"Sure." he said sarcastically.

"Um, why haven't you asked me why I cut myself?" Rin asked.

"Do you want me to ask you?"

"No! I just, wondered why you didn't take advantage of the whole asking each other question thing."

"Well, you said I needed to earn your trust, so when you give me the 'O.k' I'll ask you." he answered. Rin smiled.

"Your not so bad, you know that?" Rin said. He chuckled.

"Your not so bad yourself."

"Dr. S?" The secretary said over the speakerphone. Dr. S hit a button on his phone and answered,

"Yes?"

"Your next patient is here." She answered. He sighed.

_"He sounds disappointed." _Rin thought.

"I am very sorry Miss. Tamaka, but our time is up. But I will see you tomorrow." he told her.

"You said 'see'! So that means I'm gonna see your face?" Rin asked hopeful as she stood up. He laughed.

"Its a figure of speech." Rin sighed disappointed, and walked to the door.

"Thanks Dr. S." She said as she left.

"Your welcome, Rin."

* * *

"Hello sweetie. How was your first session?' Rin's mom asked as her daughter came into the car.

"It wasn't too horrible." Rin answered.

"That's great." Rin's mother said as she drove away from the building. Rin stared out of the car window.

"Yeah, it was." She whispered.

* * *

The five friends were eating lunch outside, talking about school, and recent events.

"So really, the counseling wasn't that bad. He seemed, nice." Rin said as she took a chip from a bag. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, he sounds nice." Inuyasha said.

"Definitely." Kagome added. Rin looked at them with a confused expression on her face.

"All right. I'm glad you think so?" Rin said still confused about how they were acting. Kagome and Inuyasha just smiled again. "My next appointment with him is today."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sango said as she stood up. She looked at Miroku and winked. He smiled and watched her leave.

"I forgot! I have to turn this paper in early for extra credit. See you guys later!" Miroku said as he left also. Kagome and Rin looked at each other and nodded. They both stood up and ran off in the direction Miroku and Sango left.

"Did I miss something?" Inuyasha asked himself.

* * *

"So you saw it too?" Kagome asked as her and Rin continued to run.

"Hell yeah. They are so up to something." Rin answered. They slowed to a walk but then stopped when they heard moans coming from behind a tree. Rin looked at Kagome wide eyed. They went behind a bush and looked ahead. Shocked at what they were seeing.

Miroku had Sango pushed up against a tree, his mouth on hers, and his hands in her shirt. Kagome and Rin stared at the scene in front of them, jaws dropped.

"Oh Kami!" Rin yelled. Kagome clamped her hand over Rin's mouth and pushed her onto the ground.

"What was that?" Miroku asked as he looked around.

"Who cares." Sango said as she pressed her lips against his.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome whispered loudly into Rin's ear.

"Mhmhm mhmhm." Rin mumbled under Kagome's hand.

"I know you didn't mean too. Be more careful!" Kagome said as she released her hand from Rin's mouth as they both took their places behind the bushes again.

Sango's hands went form around his neck to his waist to his ass. Kagome and Rin's mouths dropped again.

"Holy shit!" Kagome yelled. It was Rin's turn to clamp her hand over her mouth and push her to the ground.

"Nice Kagome!" Rin whispered.

"Mmm!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, whatever." Rin said. They looked over the bushes at Miroku and Sango, to find that they had left.

"There goes our free porn..." Kagome whispered. Rin rolled her eyes and stood up. She brushed the dirt off from her skirt, as Kagome did the same with her pants.

"Do you know what this means?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, Miroku and Sango are, together!" Kagome answered.

"No! That's not it." Rin said.

"Then what is it?" Kagome asked confused.

"It means, I'm the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend!" Rin yelled as she walked away. Kagome smiled.

"Not for long."

* * *

The day went by quickly. Homework piling up in students backpacks. The five friends separated to go home. Kagome and Inuyasha driving home together. Miroku and Sango riding the bus, and Rin waiting for her mom to pick her up.

"Come on mom! Your five minutes late!" Rin said as she started to pace. She stopped in mid step, her eyes wide. "Am I anxious to go to counseling?" She asked her self as she sat down on the sidewalk. "Wow."

She was interrupted from her thoughts when her mom honked the car horn. Rin jumped and then walked over to the car. When she got inside her mom left the school parking lot.

"Now I know you don't like counseling, but I'm really proud of you for sticking with it." Rin's mom said.

"Yeah yeah. Sure whatever. Can we just hurry up and go?" Rin asked. Rin's mom looked shocked.

"Of-of course dear." She answered.

When they arrived at the building, Rin jumped out of the car and ran inside of the building. She went into the elevator waiting for her floor to come up. She ran her fingers through her hair, and straightened her skirt. And just when she was about to check her breath she stopped.

"What the hell am I doing?!" She yelled, right when the elevator doors opened. Everyone that was in the room looked at her. Rin laughed nervously and stepped out of the elevator.

She walked up to the receptionist who was looking at her strangely.

"I'm Rin Tamaka. I'm here for my appointment with Dr. S." Rin said, just above a whisper. The receptionist nodded.

"Go take a seat. He will be done in a minute." She answered. Rin smiled lightly and walked over to a chair. Everyone was still looking at her oddly so she sunk into the chair, her cheeks a bright red.

She waited five minutes before she was called into the office. When she walked in, she quickly sat down at the chair.

"Hello Miss. Tamaka." He said.

"Hello." She answered.

"How are you today?"

"I, could be better."

"How so?"

"Well, I," Rin started, "EVERYONE HAS SOMEONE!" She yelled.

"O.k, keep going." He said calmly.

"And they are all like rubbing it in my face that I'm all fucking alone. Its annoying."

"I see. And how does that make you feel?"

"Alone." She said slowly making her point. He chuckled.

"You have to understand, its my job to ask these questions, as stupid as they may seem." He told her. Rin laughed. "You have such a beautiful laugh..." he whispered.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Oh, nothing." he answered. They were silent for awhile until Rin broke the silence.

"O.k." She said.

"O.k?"

"Yes, O.k."

"O.k."

"Yep."

"What's O.k?" he asked confused.

"I'm giving you the 'O.k'." She told him.

"Ah." He said. She laughed again. "Why did you cut yourself?"

"Well, I have cut myself before, it was really just a fluke that I went into the hospital. I wasn't paying attention to how deep I was cutting, because I was so upset that my mother slapped me." Rin said in one breath.

"Why did she slap you?" he asked.

"Cause I failed a test and I said 'fuck'." Rin answered.

"I see. Continue."

"I only cut because it releases stress. It gives me this high feeling. Its like my substitute for drugs. And let me tell you, its better that I'm doing this because Kagome got so pissed this one time I did drugs."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Just try it Rin." Miroku told her. He had already smoked some pot and has swaying back and forth.

"I don't know, Kagome would be very upset..." Rin said.

"Its not like she's your mom or anything!" Inuyasha said.

"Just try it." Sango said as she gave her some. Rin put it in her mouth as Sango lit it up.

Ten minutes later...

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Kagome said as she came into Miroku's house.

"Kagome!" Rin said happily, fully affected from the drug.

"Rin? What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I DID SOME DRUGS!" Rin told her.

"YOU GAVE HER DRUGS?! YOU SONS OF BITCHS ARE GONNA DIE!" Kagome yelled.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"Wow." Dr. S said.

"Yeah. They never even mentioned drugs to me after that." Rin said with a laugh.

"I can see why..."

"She's like an older sister to me. She only is trying to make sure I stay out of trouble." Rin told him.

"Well, what things make you stressed. If you handle the stress better, you wont have to cut." He told her. Rin thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Well, I'm a teenager in high school. Unless I can drop out, I'm gonna have stress. I mean there's homework, chores, boys, womanly, problems." Rin said counting them off on her fingers.

"When I was in high school, I was also very stressed. But I became more organized and it took a lot of the pressure off."

"Apparently you don't now me very well. Ask anyone of my friends, I am the most organized person you can meet."

"O.k then. Do you have any after school activities?"

"Well, yeah. I have five dance class's, writers club, and well, counseling."

"Your a dancer?"

"Yeah."

"Wow..."

"My mom insists that I do them. Its just to much for me. I used to love to dance. But my mom took advantage of that, and signed me up for every dance she could find. So now, I'm really burnt out on it."

"Just talk to her. And maybe you could stop some of the class's that you are in."

"I'll try it."

"Dr. S?" His receptionist asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Your next patient is here." She told him.

"Well Miss. Tamaka, we are apparently done for the day. I will see you next week." He said.

"All right." Rin said as she stood up. "Bye."

"Good bye." he said as she walked out of the office.

* * *

A?N: I told you the real action started this chapter. Review! 


End file.
